The primary objective of this multicenter, randomized clinical study is to determine the optimum number of intraarticular injections of ARTZ (sodium hyaluronate) as a treatment for the relief of pain in patients with mild to moderate osteoarthritis of the knee. The secondary objective is to evaluate the efficacy and safety of ARTZ.